


Stargazing

by MadamKREMsin



Series: Finch [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Stargazing, Swearing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: Finch takes you out to a surprise location, just the two of you.





	Stargazing

You stretched out your arms above your head, letting out a hum of contentment. The ride here had been quite long, but hopefully it would prove worthwhile. The air was a little chilly, but that was okay, after all, you would be warmed up soon enough.

Suddenly, you felt something poke your side, and you jumped in surprise. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Finch grinned at you, the mischievous little bastard.

“I was until you so rudely interrupted me.” You stuck your tongue out at him, and he mirrored your expression. You held each other’s gaze for a moment, a scowl present on your face, before he placed his hand upon your head. You instantly melted into his touch, damn him for knowing your weakness. A small smirk graced his face at your instant relaxment. 

“Come on, you’re gonna love this.” His hand slid from your head to your hand, taking it in his. Turning the two of you around, he gestured to the back of his truck. It wasn’t the prettiest thing, but it had been what he could afford. Plus, it was absolutely perfect for the purpose of tonight. He led you forward, tugging you along slightly. When you were standing next to it, you realized a bit of a problem.

“Uh, Finch?”

“Hm?”

“I, uh…” You gestured to the height of the truck. You weren’t short by any means, but damn it was rather high. Getting up there would be a challenge for you. Of course, Finch had those slender long-ass legs you love, so he wouldn’t have even thought of it as a problem.

“O-oh! Right!” Finch’s fingers were twitching. Had he been this nervous a minute ago? “Is it okay if I… “ He gestured to you, indicating he was going to pick you up.

“Go ahead!” You smiled brightly, hoping that your face wasn’t flushing. Truth was, you kind of maybe had a massive crush on Finch. You didn’t really act on it though, because you weren’t sure whether he would be comfortable with it. Most of the time, you had gotten used to your playful banter and affection, but every once in a while something still caused your heart to skip a beat, and this was one of those times.

Now that he had your permission, within moments he had you swept up in his arms. It wasn’t anything romantic, just something practical in order to get you up there. At least you told yourself that. With his help, you grabbed onto the edge of the bed and hauled yourself over, rolling into the bottom. You groaned from how chilly and hard the surface was. “Finchhh, it’s so cold.”

“Give me a moment!” He said, a cheeky grin lighting his face. You heard him open the door to the truck. 

For the brief moment he was gone, you tried to calm your brain. It was flooding you with happiness, trying to tell you that this was a date. But it wasn’t. This was just you and Finch having a surprise adventure, nothing weird, completely platonic. Although, if you were being quite honest, sometimes things didn’t seem to be completely that way, even with you in constant denial. There were hidden glances here and there, which would linger for too long to be innocent. There was his constant blushing when he was with you. How he would flirt with everyone, but you. Except for today, this was the exception, and it wasn’t even really flirting, was it? It was just two friends hanging out. You were startled out of your train of thought when he flung a large bag up with you, the bump rather loud. Soon after followed Finch’s favorite leather jacket, which was thrown a little less violently.

When he climbed up into the trunk too, he sat with his legs crossed, facing where you were kneeling. He looked, almost, nervous? But Finch was never nervous, only jittery around Spot Conlon. His hands kept fiddling with his pants, and he was looking past you as he said, “You know I tossed that up here for you, right?” He picked up his jacket and handed it to you.

“Are you sure? I know it’s your favorite.” You felt your face heating. He never lent his jacket to  _ anyone _ . 

“Yeah, of course.” God damn his little smile was so cute. You shrugged on the jacket, savoring the warmth that enveloped you. Not as good as a hug, but close enough. While Finch was a touchy-feely person with everyone else, he only gave you brief hugs, and only when you asked for them. You treasured them anyway.

“So,” You began, pulling your knees up to your chest, “Care to explain why we’re in the middle of nowhere?” Finch had taken you to the middle of a random forest, and had randomly pulled over to the side of the road. It really showed how much you trusted him that you weren’t the slightest bit worried. 

He was biting his lip, a nervous habit he seemed to have picked up again in the past few days since he’d asked you to this. “Well, I remembering you saying you really like the night, and stargazing and… “ He trailed off, getting even more twitchy.

You were absolutely beaming at him. Holy shit this is the cutest thing. You were so damn lucky to have a friend like him. “Thank you, this is wonderful.”

“N-no problem.” He reached over and pulled that bag closer to him. He fished his hand around in it for a moment, before a dreadful expression filled his face. “Shit.” He murmured.

“What’s up?” You cocked your head at him.

“I thought I packed two blankets. Here, you take it.” He pulled it out, tossing it at you before you could protest. Too bad though, you would anyway.

“But you’ll be cold! I already have your jacket!” You tried to shove it at him, but he just pushed it right back.

“I’ll be fine, you’re more important.” Shit that’s hot. Actually wait no, not really. This boy needs to value himself more, and you’re not going to take advantage of that. 

“W-we can share it, if you’re okay with that.” You offered, half hoping it would come true, but also doubting that it would. To your pleasant surprise, he agreed. You scooched closer to him and unfolded the blanket, wrapping it around the both of you. Like any time you sat next to each other, you were both rigidly upright, keeping at least an inch of distance between you. Except this time, the blanket wasn’t having it. It wouldn’t fit on both of you like this.

“I know I tried to be all chivalrous a moment ago but it’s really fucking cold and you’re hogging the blanket.” Finch complained, and he might have been a bit right.

You made a weird squeak noise and curled your fingers into your palms. “Then… Are you okay with me sitting closer?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He looked at you as if you were crazy. As if someone would have to be crazy to want to keep distance from you. You shifted closer, and a second later he wrapped his arm around you. It wasn’t your should, no, it was your waist, and GOD DAMN WERE YOU OKAY WITH THAT. 

This was comfy.

So very comfy.

You leaned your head into his chest. It was hard but comfy. It would probably sound really creepy if you ever told him, but you really loved how he smells. It’s such a comfortable scent that you can’t place as anything but him, it’s so warm and relaxing, and right now you were surrounded by it and him. 

Lifting your gaze to the sky, you were met with such a beautiful sight. It was one of those nights where the moon had lit everything enough that you could still see some. The dark contrast of the tallest trees of the forest against the blue of the sky and the dainty white stars was gorgeous. Despite this wondrous sight, you were even more tempted to look a bit farther up at the boy you refused to admit you loved. He was the most beautiful human you had ever known, inside and out. Finally, you gave into the urge and snuck a glance up at him, only for your breath to hitch in your throat.

He was looking at you.

There was no way you could deny it this time, that boy was staring right at you, and it was the greatest sight you had ever seen. His sharp features were lit up by the soft moonlight, his hair tousled and messy, just how you loved it. 

You couldn’t quite tell in the lighting, but did his face just flush the moment your eyes met?

“I-I was just going to ask you something.” He stuttered.

“Uh-um yeah, sure.”

“I… “ He withdrew his hand from your waist and bunched both hands up. Taking a deep breath, he looked you in the eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Holy

Shit 

“Please.” You breathed.

He took your jaw gently in his hand, and you ignored how cold his slender fingers were. His thumb gently brushed your cheek as you gazed up at him. He began to lean in, and you quickly shut your eyes, holding your breath in anticipation. His lips were soft and plump against your own. The contact was quick, but gentle. It was comfy. He is comfy. You opened your eyes to see him pulling back, but still near enough. Your eyes traced every inch of his face, and his yours. After a moment’s silence, you closed the distance between you once more, placing an equally gentle kiss upon his such lovely lips. Pulling back again, you both smiled at each other.

And you yawned. “Sorry,” You mumbled, “I’m really sleepy.”

“Don’t be.” Was all he said, and it was enough. You loved that about him.

After a minute, you tucked your head against his chest again. This didn’t need any more words for now. Those could be decided in the morning. As you closed your eyes, he began softly singing a song, one of your favorites. He wrapped one arm around you, and began softly stroking your hair, his movements deft and light upon your hair. 

Maybe it wasn’t so platonic after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I really fucking love Finch.  
> I'm low key ditching my other fandoms for him for a bit whoops
> 
> ~Sin


End file.
